


i never lost hope

by venator_signum



Series: rosi's spectres and skywalkers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger Gets a Hug, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Ezra and Sabine are siblings, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Leia Organa is a Good Friend, POV Sabine Wren, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sabine Wren Gets a Hug, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Sabine Wren centric, Sibling Sabine Wren, Spectre Squad as a Family, Supportive Leia Organa, cause she deserves one, i mean it's semi sad but mostly working through some feelings ig, they've been through a lot give them a break, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venator_signum/pseuds/venator_signum
Summary: "I waited six years for him. I never lost hope."Those were the first words she said to Leia after his return."Six years?" A nod."Six years. We lost him a few months before the Battle of Yavin. I wanted to keep looking. I kept looking. Ahsoka helped here and there, the others too sometimes when they could. I just... I didn't want to lose my brother. I lost one once and if I managed to get him back, surely I could get another, right?""And you did." Sabine smiled."And I did."
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Leia Organa & Sabine Wren
Series: rosi's spectres and skywalkers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167170
Kudos: 17





	i never lost hope

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a quote by me, ("I waited six years for him. I never lost hope.") after watching episode 5 of wandavision and then turned it into a sabine and ezra one-shot
> 
> i own nothing at all
> 
> enjoy :)

"I waited six years for him. I never lost hope."

Those were the first words she said to Leia after his return.

"Six years?" A nod.

"Six years. We lost him a few months before the Battle of Yavin. I wanted to keep looking. I kept looking. Ahsoka helped here and there, the others too sometimes when they could. I just... I didn't want to lose my brother. I lost one once and if I managed to get him back, surely I could get another, right?"

"And you did." Sabine smiled.

"And I did."

"You know, I remember the first time we met, all those years ago on Lothal." Sabine grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about him then, he was - still is actually - an idiot."

"He's matured a lot. We all have." She shrugged.

"That's what fighting a war as a teenager will do to you." The brunette shook her head.

"No kidding." 

They lapsed into quiet and looked toward the rest of the group where the Jedi in question was hugging Hera as tightly as he could. Sabine didn’t say anything,  _ couldn’t _ say anything because her throat felt tight and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had spent the past six years looking for him and he had finally come back and the whole squad, the whole  _ family _ was almost back together but there was still one person missing. One person that she couldn’t bring back.

“Sabine are you okay?” She quickly wiped away the tears that had spilled before anyone else noticed. She hadn’t even realised that she was crying.

“What? No, no I’m fine, thanks, Leia.”

“No, you’re not. We both know that ‘I’m fine’ actually means ‘something’s wrong’.” Leia’s face turned into one of soft concern. “Do you want to tell me what’s up or do you want me to leave it alone?”

They talked in the corner in soft voices whilst the rest of the spectres and phoenix squadron crowded around their returned ghost. Sabine told her about how hard it had been, trying to look for the one person she had been closest to for so long, the person who had left not long after Kanan did. Hera had lost herself in taking charge, in being a leader, in being a mother. Zeb had semi-drawn in, keeping to him and Kallus, doing what needed to be done, not wanting to think about who they had lost. Little Jacen grew up with only stories about his dad and his brother who he was now looking at like he was a living legend and in a way, Ezra was. For the past  _ six years, _ the only Jedi around consistently had been Leia’s twin. 

But what had Sabine done? She should’ve been on her homeworld, helping her  _ aliit. _ She should’ve been on the frontlines causing chaos and making art. Instead, she had been looking for a memory in every spare moment that she had.

Leia understood. She had spent a year searching for Han, and even though it was only a sixth of the time, she understood the feeling. That helplessness of what you could’ve done to avoid it, the planning of how to save them, what you would do when you found them, everything. Sabine was grateful for that.

* * *

“Sabine, can we talk?” Her head turned to the silent spectre who had walked up to them after slipping away from the crowd. “Uh, hey Leia, nice to see you again! I think Luke, was it? Yeah, Luke was looking for you. Said it was super important.”

“Nice to see you too, Ezra. I’ll let you two talk.” The brunette gave Sabine’s leg a pat in an ‘I’m always here for you’ kind of way and walked to the blonde a little bit away. She watched her friend walk to her brother before turning back to her own as he sat where Leia had previously occupied.

“Sabine… I know that this has been hard. For everyone, and you especially. I can tell. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not coming back as soon as I could, I’m sorry for not trying to contact any of you, I’m sorry for not trying. I just-” he looked away, as if ashamed, “I wasn’t ready to come back. And I know, that’s extremely selfish and, and… I don’t have any other excuse. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry and I am so happy that you came and found me and you’re probably really mad at me right now, which is completely justified, and I…” he trailed off, not having anything more to say. After letting him stew in silence for a minute, Sabine took pity on him.

“Ezra,” she started, “I’m not mad. I don’t know  _ what _ I’m feeling. It’s just been so long since I, since any of us, have seen you and to be honest, it’s still a bit of a shock. You’ve grown up even more since you left, from the first time we met you. It’s a lot to take in,” she sighed. “A lot has happened since you were gone and everything has changed,  _ you _ have changed. I’ve changed too.” Ezra looked saddened by this.

“I know,” he whispered and suddenly neither of them could say anything else. Sabine wrapped her brother up in a hug and he returned it, the two of them just sitting there, hugging and crying silent tears of sadness, anger, joy, all of it.

"You know I waited six years for you? I never lost hope."

"Six years?" A nod into his shoulder and she blinked in surprise for two reasons. One was that he had grown taller, which was to be expected of course, but it was still so different. The other was that she had a deja vu from her conversation with Leia earlier.

"Six years. I kept looking. I didn't want to lose my brother. Not again. But I managed to find you. That’s two for two," she told him with a chuckle and she felt him laugh. At least that hadn’t changed. “If I can get one brother back, who’s to say I couldn’t find another?”

"And you did." Sabine smiled. Ezra smirked.

"And I did."


End file.
